deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Duncan322/Shaolin monks VS. Viking
Scenario: Shaolin monk meditating, a Viking appears who wants to steal his belongings, the shaolin monk defends his things, 1 vs 1, in a closed field Shaolin monks Stas *Height: 5'7 *Weight: 145 pounds *Armor: none *Gear: 5 lbs *Symbol: Icon-Chinese Yin-Yan The Shaolin Monks were Buddhists who lived in the Shaolin Monastery in China. In the Shaolin Monastery, where the Shaolin Monks lived, there were many expensive antiques and the temples had plenty of luxurious donations. As a result, it attracted thieves, and sometimes armies. The Shaolin Monks began training in Kung Fu to defend themselves by travelling around China, inviting Chinese martial arts experts to stay in Shaolin for 3 years. As a result, they had created a martial art style known as Shaolin kung fu which became popular till this day. However their Buddhist beliefs prevented the Shaolin Monks from ever being the aggressor in battle. The Tang Dynasty was seen as a dark age for Buddhists as the Tang wanted to spread Confucianism and so repressed the Buddists and demanded the monasteries to empty their wealth to the state. The Shaolin faced discrimination in Maoist China when religion and relics were targeted by the government and Red Guard, but today the Shaolin are well respected. They still train in Kung Fu, but they do it for public entertainment. Weapons Close Range= Jian The jian sword is the straight blade weapon par excellence of the Chinese people. whit a weight of 1-5 to 2 pounds and lenght of 18 to 63 inches , double-edged and practically without a cross, it has been used historically since the second millennium BC. C |-|Mid Range =Staff This weapon is not made to give a mortal blow to the opponent, it is not useless it can be disarmed but it would never be used to finish a fight to death, the shaolin monk has shown that the staff is able to protect him from swords, it is made of wax wood. weighs 1 lb, its length is 5 feet |-|Long Range = Guandao This weapon I love, its range of 1.6 to 1.8 meters, and its good cut (comparable to a Narigata) makes it a very good weapon at a distance, its weight is 2 kg to 10 kg at most. Its rear , has a sharp blade that serves to disarm the opponent, in the hands of the shaolin monk this weapon is very useful |-|Special = Dao Dao are slightly curved arms towards their last third, of very diverse tables in the morphology of their blade, whose main use was to strike pits, although many texts indicate that their counterfile of the last third was optimal for thrusts. Its dimensions vary throughout the centuries, as well as its curved shape, tip, guard and handles, as we find from leaves to one hand up to two hands, passing through dozens of variants of tips, more or less straight leaf shapes or wide, etc. Its weight is 2.5 Lbs and its length is 3 feet Viking Stas *Height - 5' 7" *Weight 175 lbs *Gear - 65 lbs *Armor - Chain Mail *Symbol - Great Axe (Iconic Viking Weapon) Not much is known about them except for accounts written by their enemies. Vikings did have written languages in the form of runes; but scribes and writing material were too rare to spread Viking written works on a massive scale. What was known is that the Norse lived in Northern Europe (which is what the word 'Norse' meant). This biome was too cold for agriculture and as populations grew; hunting and fishing drove the region to famine. This forced the Norse to raid in order to survive. Vikings dominated European coasts with their Longships; which could travel up to 200 km per day and were propelled by both rows and sails. On June 8th 793 AD, the catholic monastery of Lindisfarne was the seat of the bishop for Northern Britain. The monastery was wealthy but relatively defenseless; making it the site of the first Viking raid against Christian lands. Vikings sailors and warriors that settled across the lands of northern Asia, Europe and areas connected to the Arctic and Baltic Sea. They pirated and pillaged lands to obtain its natural resources and valuables. While considered barbaric by other people, the vikings fought not only for the wealth of plunder but also to die in battle, The Norsemen believed that to enter Valhalla (the viking heaven), one had to die in battle. Viking's were also brilliant explorers and tradesmen, trading as far away as the Middle East. Their bold nature and skills as explorers lead them to settle Iceland and Greenland and to discover the Americas more than 400 years before Columbus. However the Vikings saw no reason to colonize America; especially since the Native American populations were still relatively big enough to defend themselves (as the Natives were not affected by European plagues at that time). Many Viking kings would create the foundations of modern European states; most noticeably the Norman William the Conqueror in England and Rurik Prince of Novgorod in Russia and Ukraine. King Rolo of Norman Christianized his nation in 911AD, marking the beginning of the end of Norse mythology and Viking culture. The 1060s were seen as the end of the Viking Age with the Norman conquests of England. After this, Viking raiding faded away and Scandinavia by this time converted to Christianity. Weapons Close Range = Viking Sword The Viking Sword had a straight blade with two cutting edges and a one-handed hilt with a lobed pommel. The blade had deep fullers running the length of the blade to lighten it. The weapon was about three feet long, and the weight are of 2,5 lbs |-|Mid Range = Great Axe the great axe , has a broad blade with pronounced horns on the heel of the curved tip, the head was moderately light and thin (although its total weight is 7 lbs), reaches a size of 5 feet |-|Long Range = Spear the spear, had a weight of 6 pounds, and a length of 7 feet. I've never been a fan of this weapon, in my opinion if the target gets around it you will not run to use it again, you will use another weapon, you will only give a final blow if you hit the first (unlikely even for Viking) |-|Special = shield it has a crank in its center and they control it there, it had a lot of mobility, one of the advantages that it is not tied to the arm is, when a weapon hits the shield, one does not feel the impact precisely because it is not tied, the shield He receives all the damage, he will give in and he will just touch you Battle A shaolin monk is meditating but he hears footsteps very close, he sees the noise and sees a viking trying to steal the temple, the shaolin monk uses the staff to defend his belongings, the viking uses his sword, the shaolin monk takes advantage the advantage of rank and hits him in his hand forcing his sword to drop, the Viking uses his shield to cover the attacks of the staff, but the Shaolin monk is much faster, the Viking uses his ax to defend himself hits the staff and breaks, the shaolin monk uses his guandao to disarm the viking, grabs his ax and throws it away so that the viking does not use it, the viking throws the spear to the same place of his ax, the shaolin monk does not understand this, the guandao crashes With the shield, and is trapped, the Viking runs for his weapons, the Shaolin monk uses his dao to go after the Viking and kill him, but the Viking takes advantage of the Shaolin monk goes to him and throws his spear giving him in the leg, the shaolin monk can not move, the viking uses his ax to strike the head of the shaolin monk, a lot of blood comes out of the Shaolin's head, the Viking takes the loot and thereby verifies his victory of a thousand fights Expert Opinion the viking's weapons were more effective except for the long range, but his armor moved the whole balance in his favor Category:Blog posts